Monoclonal antibody F36/22 (1gG/3, recognizes a glycoprotein with Mr of 7001000K) has been shown immunohistochemically to be reactive with all human common epithelial, ovarian cancers, while normal ovary expresses no detectable level of immunostain. Human exfoliated ovarian tumor cells are usually disseminating throughout the entire peritoneal cavity, and represent an ideal target for therapeutic manipulation in a confined compartment. A recently available human ovarian carcinoma xenograft in female athymic mice, NIH:OVCAR-3, expresses antigen recognized by monoclonal antibody F36/22 and resembles the human disease by producing ascites and intra-abdominal carcinomatosis. Using monoclonal antibody F36/22 as the probe and NIH:OVCAR-3 as the in vivo model, we will develop and evaluate effective radioimmunotherapy for the targeting and elimination of peritoneal ovarian tumor seedings. Adriamycin, a commonly used cytotoxic agent in ovarian cancer, will be conjugated to monoclonal antibody F36/22 for intracavity immunochemotherapy of ovarian tumor. Effectiveness of both therapies will be potentiated by biological response modifiers. The proposed approaches to the use of a unique monoclonal antibody in targeting and therapy of ovarian cancer in a confined cavity compartment with little or no communication with other body compartments will generate defined and useful preclinical information.